


karna and sahadev SS:The relationship between two pained hearts

by Booklover1234



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover1234/pseuds/Booklover1234
Summary: Two brothers who are not bound by blood yet have some simlarities in them. Sahadev knows the future and karna knows the truth about his identity yet they cannot reveal it to anyone. In my short story sahadev comes to know the  truth that Angraj karna is his elder brother through his power of knowing past , present and future and goes to meet his brother . It is a journey of two pained hearts. This is a attempt to portray a brotherly relation between them.





	karna and sahadev SS:The relationship between two pained hearts

A few days before the war

It is a bright morning. Karna was returning to war camp after offering his prayers to the sun god. War preparations was in full swing.He was eager to fight with the Pandavas a few days back but now was regretting to fight them. His mind went back to the day when his life turned upside-down,he found that he is the son of his favourite God Surya and maharani Kunti. His younger brothers were his enemies. He felt that fate was was a playing a cruel joke on him.

"Pranipat Angraj Karna" a voice interrupted my thoughts.  
I turned to see it was Vikarna, younger brother of Duryodhana who interrupted my thoughts.  
"Pranipat Rajkumar Vikarna"  
Rajkumar Vikarna: kya aap Suryadev ko pardana ho gaya Angraj Karna?( Did you finish praying to Lord Surya Angraj Karna?)  
Karna: mera pardana ho Gaya hai Rajkumar Vikarna.Aaj apne apke jhest bhrata Duryodhana ko dekha hai( I finished my prayers Rajkumar Vikarna.Did you see your elder brother Duryodhana today?)  
Rajkumar Vikarna: Meine bi aaj jhest bhrata ko nahi dekha Angraj.mei bhi uni ko doodh raha hui ( I also did not see him today. I am also searching for him.)  
Karna: Hum dono saath me doodhte hai Rajkumar Vikarna( we will search for him together Rajkumar Vikarna)  
Rajkumar Vikarna and I went searching for him throughout the camp.we found him with his younger brothers Rajkumar Chitrasena and Suvarma in middle of a deep discussion.  
Duryodhana:kya baat hai Chitrasena? Tum intna Chintit dekhayi kyu de rahe Ho?(what is the matter Chitrasena? Why are you so worried?)  
Chitrasena: Nahi jhest bhrata .mere ko koi chinta nahi hai.( No elder brother . I do not have any worry)  
Suvarma: Bhrata Chitrasena jhest bhrata ko asatya bolna uchit nahi hai.( It is not correct to lie to your elder brother Chitrasena)  
Duryodhana:yeh kya kah raha hai Chitrasena! Kya Suvarma satya keha raha hai?( what is he saying Chitrasena! Is Suvarma telling the truth?)  
Chitrasena:Kshama kar digiye Jhest bhrata. Mei bhayabeeth ho gaya ta.( forgive me elder brother. I got sacred)  
Duryodhana: kaisa bhaya hai mere priya anuj Chitrasena ko?( what is scaring you my dear little brother Chitrasena?)  
Chitrasena: Kuch hi din me yudh parambh Ho jayaga. yudh mei kya hoga woh toh eshwar ko hi pata hai.mere bhaya ye hai Jhest bhrata ki mei apko kona nahi chata hui. Baal kalya se hum sow bhai hamesha saath hai.Apne Hume safe bhaiyo ko prem kiya aur Dayan raka hai. Agar apko kuch Ho jata hai tab hum sare bhaiyo ka dayan rakega. Apke Bina Jeevan bhi nark ban jayegi. Kya apko bhi aise nahi lagta hai bhrata Suvarma?( In few days, war will start. Only God knows what will happen in the war. I am scared of losing you elder brother.since childhood, all hundred brothers were together. You loved and protected us. If something happens to you,who will take care of us? Life without you is hell. Don't you also feel that way bhrata Suvarma)  
Suvarma: apne Satya kaha bhrata Chitrasena. Agar jhest bhrata kuch hogaya toh mei apna pran tyag dunga (you are telling the truth Chitrasena. If anything happens to elder brother, I will sacrifice my life)  
Duryodhana: Tum dono kaise baat kar rahe hai. mujhe kuch nahi hoga.mere sare bhaiyo ka dayan mei hamesha rakunga. Agar mere   
Bhaiyo ko kuch jata hai toh mei jeevit nahi rah paunga. (What are you saying! Nothing will happen to me. I will always take care of my younger brothers. If anyone happens to my brothers , I cannot live.)  
Chitrasena and Suvarma : Aisa mat kaheye jhest bhrata( Don't say like that elder brother)  
Duryodhana: toh mujhe vacchan do ki aap kabhi bhi aise bate nahi karenge mere priya anujo ( promise me that you won't talk about these my dear little brothers)  
Chitrasena and Suvarma: hum vacchan dethe hai jhest bhrata ki Aisa bate kabhi bhi nahi karenge ( We promise that we won't talk about about this ever elder brother)  
I saw him hugging his brothers with love in his eyes. That sight moved me into tears. I cannot do the same thing with my brothers.   
Karna: kya prem hai Tum bhaiyo ke beech me hai. Mitr Duryodhan jaisa jhest bhrata jo apko itna prem karta hai wala mushkil se Kisi ko milta hai Rajkumar Chitrasena aur Rajkumar Suvarma( What a bonding of love between brothers. It is very difficult to get a loving elder brother like friend Duryodhana)  
Karna: Tum kab aye mitr Karna?  
Vikarna : Abhi aye hai jhest bhrata ( just now elder brother)  
Karna: jab Tum apne Anujo par prem dekha rahe hai mitr Duryodhana ( when you were loving your brothers Duryodhana)  
Vikarna: bhrata Duryodhana bachpan se aisa hai. Agar humse Kisi ko bhi chot ya bihmari lagta toh Jab tak woh chot ya bhimari tab tak uske pas rahte hai.( since childhood brother Duryodhana is like this only. If any of us got injured or sick then he would take care of us until the injury or sickness is cured.)  
Karna: yeh toh Satya hai Rajkumar Vikarna. Tumhari kya lagta hai mitr Duryodhana mujhe anujo hai toh kya mei ek acha jhest bhrata ban paunga?( You are telling the truth Rajkumar Vikarna. What do you think if I had younger brothers will I be a good elder brother Duryodhana ?)  
Duryodhana: Avyshya mitr Karna. Jo bhi tumhe jhest bhrata ke roop me prapat karega woh vekati bahut bagyashali hoga. Abhi mujhe kuch Kasam hai. Mei chalte hui . Bhrata Chitrasena aur bhrata Suvarma Tum bhi aao mere saath.( Of course Karna. Who ever gets you as a elder brother is very lucky. I have some work. Both of u come with me Chitrasena and Suvarma)

Duryodhana and his brothers leave Angraj Karna to his thoughts. I wish I could protect and love my brothers. I wish I could reveal the truth to them. Alas it is a wish which will never get fulfilled. Little did Karna know that his younger brother Sahadev was wishing the same thing.


End file.
